


I'll Wait

by pb_and_j



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Friends (to Lovers?), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_j/pseuds/pb_and_j
Summary: How Lizzie Saltzman went from "I wish Hope Mikaelson was never born" to "the safest place I can be is right here next to you".
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 14





	I'll Wait

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Ak3vFhDnL4>

Hi guys, I decided to make a video highlighting the development Hizzie had. Please check it out!


End file.
